Harry Potter Goes to Japan
by Uchiwa Hime
Summary: After Harry Potter takes too much of a potion, he is whisked away to Japan, where he meets an odd cast of characters that he needs to help. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Goes to Japan**

**DISCLAIMER:((READ)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. EX. HARRY POTTER, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, ETC.**

**CH. 1 Hogwarts**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Common Room, moping about his life, when suddenly; Hermione approached him, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Harry, I have foundith thee a cure to your 'little problem'!" Harry faced her and snarled, "I don't NEED your cure! I am happy with my depressions as they are!" The Common Room went quiet and everyone stared at Harry. "Mind your own business or I'll speak Parseltongue!" Harry spat. Hermione frowned with her hands on her hips and said, "Harry, have you taken THE MEDICATION today?" "How can you tell?" asked Harry, as he stuffed his head under the pillow.

"Here, take this…" Hermione sighed.

"I DON'T WANT THE MEDICATION, WOMAN!"

Hermione yelled, "Ronnikins tell Harry to take THE MEDICATION or else we'll force him to watch Gilmore Girls Season 1 through 5."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Not Gilmore!"

Harry snatched the bottle from Hermione's hands and drank it all in one gulp.

Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, no! You were only supposed to take a drop!"  
"Say what?"

POOF

**Chapter 2: The Mononoke (mo-no-no-KAY) forest**

Harry groaned. The sky was a mix of funny colors and stars. "Uh, where am I?" asked Harry, rubbing his forehead. "Hermione, where's Gilmore?" Harry blinked and looked around more closely. He was in a forest, a dark forest with many unidentified noises. "Ron is that you? You didn't eat the beans again, did you? Cause if you did, I'll tell Hermione to get the toilet paper!" Suddenly, the forest was silent. "I hope your not being 'silent but deadly', Ron." Suddenly, a giant white wolf appeared, snarling his head off. Harry froze, forgetting he was a wizard.

"Hey…are you related to Sirius?"

" Sirius? Who the heck is Sirius?" asked the wolf, himself forgetting he had orders to kill any human he saw.

"Oh, Sirius, you've come back from the dead! I knew you'd never leave me!"

"Silence you fool! I do not know any 'Sirius' you speak of!"

Harry ran and gave the wolf a gigantic hug. "What the-get off me you fool, I'll stink of human." Harry held on tight. Suddenly, San, the Princess Mononoke of the wolves arrived. "My brother, why are you embracing a human?"

'What? San, no! It's not what it looks like!"

"Yes it isssss!" Sighed Harry.

San held up her spear and said, "Tell me who you are, human! Why are you in my forest? And what's with the stick?" The wolf pulled away from Harry, whimpering behind San. "And tell him to stop hugging me!"

Harry began to cry, "What, Sirius, you mean your NOT alive? NO! That's twice!" Harry collapsed on the ground and began to cry. San, pitying the boy, sighed, "It is alright. Tell me who you are."

"I am Harry Potter, the chosen freak who lived. This stick is a wand, this is a terrible misunderstanding. I was taking THE MEDICATION and suddenly, I landed here and saw Sirius."

"I AM NOT SIRIUS!"

"What is a wand?" Asked San, "Is it a human device used to destroy my forest?"

Harry stood up and readjusted his glasses. "What? No, I use it to do _magic._ See?" Harry held up his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit San, but she didn't die.

"I feel a tingling sensation in my head. Hmm, I like it. Do it again, Human."

Harry raised his wand. "OK you asked for it. AVADA KEDAVRA." The spell shot out of his wand and hits 'Sirius' in the face. "NO SIRIUS!"

"Stop calling me Sirius! I'm not serious at all!" 'Sirius' spat.

Harry was about to shout again, but instead asked San, "Who are you?"

San held up her spear and said in a mighty voice, "I AM SAN, PRINCESS MONONOKE OF THE WOLVES! THIS IS MY FOREST WHERE NO HUMANS ARE ALLOWED!" San lowered her spear and then snarled, "You are a human yourself! I should have slaughtered you before!"

"What? Wait, no! You see, technically I am a wizard, not a human, so you CAN'T slaughter me!"

San pondered this for a moment and said, 'You are right. I won't harm you."

But the action wasn't over. At that second, the bushes rustled again, and a giant gold lion with a huge mane and a voice like Matthew Broderick's jumped into the circle. "San, San, I have news for you!"

"What is it Simba?"

"Well, I was out looking for Scar, and I saw a human with a mask! It was petrifying!"  
"I thought Scar was dead." 'Sirius' said.

"SCAR IS NEVER DEAD!" roared Simba.

San turned to gaze at Harry, but Harry was already running in the direction Simba had come, shouting at the top of his lungs. "DEATH EATERS! DEATH EATERS! MUST-KILL-THEM!"

San sighed and ran off after Harry.

"Come on, Sirius!" Commanded Simba.

"I AM NOT…oh, forget it…"

**CH 3. The Phantom of the…No, wait, just the Phantom.**

Harry was running and screaming, San, Simba, and 'Sirius' at his heels.

But then, Harry bumped into something hard and steely and fell to the ground. "Hey… since when are there trolls in the woods?"

"I am not a troll, you stupid child."

Harry slowly looked up to meet eyes with a man with jet-black hair, icy-blue eyes, and a white mask covering half his face. Harry's heart filled with anger and he shot up, shouting,

"DEATH EATER! KILLER OF THE INNOCENT! BLOOD-THIRSTY MURDERER! I'D MURDER YOU IF I COULD!"

"Harry, I thought you could do magic." San said.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BASK IN YOUR FEAR! FOR YOU ARE FACING THE ONE, THE ONLY HARRY POTTER!"

"Who is 5'3, 120 lbs, and is stupid and feeble. Whilst I am 6'2, 222 lbs, and am a super-genius and have super-muscles from strangling al-Qaeda members." The Phantom said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"THAT'S CORRECT! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, THE ODDS ARE IN MY FAVOR! AS I HAVE A WAND!"

"Harry, you can stop yelling." Moaned San.

"NO! I WON'T STOP YELLING UNTIL HE ADMITS HE KILLED MY FATHER!"  
A misty look came over the visible part of the Phantom's face. "Harry, I AM your Father."

"What? NOOOOOOOOO!"

San put her head in her hand and mumbled something before sizing up the Phantom, who appeared to be enjoying Harry's bawling immensely.

As fast as the wind, San picked up her spear and pointed it at the Phantom's six-pack belly.

"Listen here, Phantom, either you tell us what you are doing in MY forest or else I shall poke you!"

"Alright, alright," sighed the Phantom, picking up Harry by his robes and plopping him at his feet. "I am not your father Harry, sorry to disappoint, but am the Phantom. And I am here looking for you! You see, I need your help in defeating the biggest idiot there is. His name is…" the Phantom shivered.

"Voldemort?"

"Human?"

"Scar?"

"Monkey?"

"NO!" The Phantom gasped, "It is-- Raoul!"

Harry screamed and collapsed on the ground.

An awkward silence, then the Phantom continued. "Raoul is a very bad man. He stole my only love from me, and is now using his ridiculously large fortune to take over the world and start his own chain of fast-food restaurants with a mascot even scarier than Burger King's!"

San, Simba, and 'Sirius' gasped.

Harry, however, awoke, and said "I'm okay…I thought I heard someone say…"

"Raoul?" 'Sirius' snickered as Harry collapsed once again.

"Stop that!" snapped San. "What can we do to help, Mr. Phantom? As you are obviously not human."

"Stop making fun of me!" cried the Phantom.

"Sorry."

"I'm alive!"

"Ra-"

"Sirius!"

"Okay, you can help me by defeating Ra-I mean HIM before he starts any of this! But I'll need all of your help. So, who's in?" The Phantom said, putting in his hand.

"I am!" said San.

"I am!" said 'Sirius'.

"I am!" said Simba.

"I am!" said Harry, "On the count of three, DEFENCE! Okay, one, two…"

Everyone was giving him a look. "What? Aren't we playing Quidittch?"

"NO!"

But at that moment, the bushes rustled again, and the Phantom whispered. "It's not safe to discuss our plan here, HIS spies could be anywhere."

"Whose spies?" Asked Harry, who had been inspecting his fingernails throughout most this speech.

The Phantom rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "You naïve little boy… But I do know a place we can go. And it's owned by a man who's even richer than HIM! But just as big an idiot…"

"Who?"

The Phantom paused, and then whispered softly,

"Mister. Bingley."

And Harry collapsed on the ground.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 4-Mr. Bingley**

Harry and company reached Mr. Bingley's grand resort. "I refuse to stay in a human establishment." San declared. "San, don't think stuff like that when you could be thinking about the heated indoor pool that is advertised in this pamphlet!" said Harry. The Phantom sighed. "Have you morons already forgotten what we are here for!" They all looked at each other stupidly. The Phantom sighed again. "We are here to defeat HIM." "Oh, yeah." The Phantom rolled his eyes. "I am surrounded by idiots."

Mr. Bingley was waiting at the desk. "How can I help you folks?" asked Mr. Bingley. The Phantom leaned closer. "We need a private room, preferably the presidential suite." Mr. Bingley smiled a creepy little smile that made the room shiver. "Of course, Room 206 is free but the lion and the wolf are not allowed." Simba and 'Sirius' smiled at each other. "GET HIS ICE-CREAM SHAPED HAIR!" Mr. Bingley smiled. "Oh this isn't hair, this is a wig. Simba and 'Sirius' suddenly lost interest. While Mr. Bingley was busy adjusting his 'hair', they quietly snuck off to Room 206.

**Chapter 5-The Plan**

The Phantom closed the door. "Now," he said in his best mysterious voice. "The plan. The purpose is to rescue Christine and defeat HIM once and for all. His spies are everywhere and his mansion is heavily guarded." "I say we rip HIM to pieces" said San and 'Sirius'.

"I say we get Rafiki to beat him upside the head." growled Simba.

"I think we should go up to HIM and say 'I, Harry Potter, the freak who lived, demand you return Christine to this lonely stalker." Harry cried. "Say that again." The Phantom hissed dangerously. "Lonely stalker!" taunted Harry stupidly. "ARGG!" Cried the Phantom as he ran towards Harry with the intentions to kill. Harry let out an abnormally girlish shriek and ran behind San.

"Guys, the plan?" Simba said.

"Oh right, I think we should get blueprints of his mansion and map out the potential dangers, find where he is keeping Christine, and set out on a hand to hand combat with Him, which I will manage to win and look handsome at the same time." The Phantom said. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "LET'S MOVE!" roared the Phantom.

**Chapter 6- Agent Harry**

Everyone rushed downstairs to where Mr. Bingley sat combing his wig.

"Quick! Bingley, we need your computer!" said the Phantom.

"Okay, sure!" Bingley reached under the desk and rolled out a humongous computer from1990. "This is the newest computer I hope you can handle it!"

The Phantom mumbled under his breath and began pressing buttons to turn it on.

"Bingley, this thing is a piece of crap!" The Phantom growled as he finally found a big, red button marked "on".

"WAIT!" Harry gasped. "What is it?" asked San, as the computer began to make weird noises, turning on.

"We need codenames!"

"Alright, Fine!" The Phantom snapped, irritated. "You can be the Psychotic Peanut!"

"Oh, boy! I LOVE peanuts!" smiled Harry.

"I'll be 'The King'" said Simba in a mysterious monotone.

"I'll be "the Vengeful Spirit" said San

"I refuse to have another name that is not my own." Said "Sirius", giving Harry a disgusted look.

"I'll be Mr. Darcy!" shouted Bingley!

"You're not in the plan!" Roared the Phantom. "Now get this computer running!"  
Mr. Bingley hit it and all the little icons popped up. "Now can I get the Internet?" Asked the Phantom.

"Well, you'll have to use my dial-up…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Then Harry fainted.

"Don't wake him up." Snickered "Sirius"

The Phantom clicked on the little button that said dial-up, and the internet popped up on Google. "Great! We can find anything on Google!"

The Phantom typed in "The Viscount de Chagney" and a hideous picture popped up. Suddenly, the computer crashed, the cracked, and then died completely while making a series of unidentified noises.

Mr. Bingley appeared from under the desk, and held up some blue papers.

"Oh, were you looking for _these_?" They were HIS blueprints.

The Phantom turned slowly. "What?"

He snatched the blueprints from Bingley's hands and strangled him.

"Wait!" Cried 'Sirius' "We need some form of transportation!"

"Do you need a car?" Asked a voice. The group turned to see a handsome man with shaggy black hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hey… I know you! You're from Gilmore Girls!" Harry exclaimed.

Indeed, this man was Milo Ventimiglia, or better known as Jess Mariano from Gilmore Girls Seasons 2, 3, 4 and 6.

'Here," Jess said uninterested. "Take my car; I have a better ride anyway… Rory, where are you?"

He threw the Phantom the keys, and the group ran outside to the parking lot, where a lonely car that looked suspiciously like Batman's stood.

"Everyone, inside!" Simba screamed.

"You're sitting next to me, Sirius!" Whispered Harry

"Lord, help me." Whispered "Sirius'

With everyone inside, the Phantom typed in HIS address, and the automobile sped off.

**CH 7-HIS PLACE**

As the car sped off in auto-drive mode, the Phantom was flipping through the blueprints of HIS house.

"OMG! That moron stole the designs for my Fortress of Solitude!" The Phantom hissed. "That's my boat! And my mannequin!"

"Oh, Mr. Phantom, calm yourself…" said San, who was polishing her spear in the front seat. "At least you're not in the back with those three…" At that moment, Harry and 'Sirius,' and Simba were having a little argument…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CHILDISH HUMAN, I-AM-NOT-SIRIUS!"

"But Sirius! You look just like him except your fur is white! Why did you die it? It looked better black…"

"MY FUR WAS NEVER BLACK! I-AM-NOT-SIRIUS!"

"But…"

"NO"

"Sir-"

"NO!"

"Why…"

"N-O!"

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT!" Shouted Simba, bearing his massive fangs as he sunk his claws into the leather seat. "You're giving me a lion of a headache! And I HATE headaches!"

Harry and 'Sirius' then remembered Simba was a lion and therefore capable of clawing their eyeballs out, and silenced themselves quickly.

"THANK YOU!"

"We're almost there…" The Phantom said, checking the GPS on the front screen. "Just a few more…" Just then, the car stalled and stopped completely.

"What happened?" Asked San, checking the fuel. "We still have enough gas… Harry, you didn't do a spell did you?"

"No."

"It's HIS spies…" The Phantom said just loud enough for the group to hear. "They've stalled the car… And are probably outside at this very minute…"

**Chapter 8-The Spies** (you added Milo, so I'm going to add something of my own)

"His Spies," the Phantom said again. "They're watching us with their beady little eyes, waiting for us to make a move." Just then the group heard a queer noise. "Hush and take cover!" cried the Phantom. The noise sounded again. "We're going to die!" yelled Sirius. "Actually, that's me." grinned Harry sheepishly. "Those beans work wonders." Everybody groaned. All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound. A dark shadow loomed menacingly across the ground. "ARGGGGG!" Came a shriek. A blond, short kid with an orange jumpsuit and blue headband with a strange symbol emblazoned on it popped out. "Fear me! I, Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja, will defeat you with my superior just and stunning looks!" The Phantom grinned. "So, old Raoul was too cheap to hire a proper spy." Naruto whipped out his shuriken (little dagger), pointed it at the Phantom and said "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "I think I've heard that line before." Muttered Harry.

"Listen kid," said the Phantom, "Don't waste my time. We're on a mission." San smiled evilly. "I'll handle this one." She jumped out of the car and ran toward Naruto with her spear. Naruto responded with quick hand signs and yelled, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" San turned toward the Phantom. "Go on without me!" as Naruto managed to clone himself. The Phantom turned the car key several times. "Stupid thing." he muttered. Harry pointed his wand at the car and said, "Carius Fixius!" The car roared to life and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9-Raoul**

The car reached HIS mansion. "Perfect," smirked the Phantom. After they all filed out of the car, it sputtered and exploded. After moments of awkward silence, Simba shook his head and said, " Milo is NOT going to like this."

'Sirius' sniffed. "I wish we didn't leave her…I should of stayed and helped! Oh, what a coward I am…"

"Don't worry, Sirius. You didn't mean to…" Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Hey what cha looking at, guys?"

The Phantom and Simba were looking at something beyond. "_That's_ the mansion?" Simba asked, surprised. "Yep, but HE copied me so much that it looks only like an innocent house from the top…" The Phantom replied. And, indeed, it did only look like an innocent ranch house.

"But as we all know, it's not… Now, here what we're going to do…"

Soon enough, the four stood outside HIS so-called ranch.

"Okay…GO!" The Phantom whispered. Harry stood up and ran to the front of the house, looking as innocent as ever in an ill-fitting Boy Scouts Uniform. In his hands were boxes of popcorn...

He reached out and rang the cheap looking doorbell.

The door creaked slowly opened and a man dressed in red and blue spandex stepped out. Despite the impressive costume, a hideous looking butler's tie was wrapped uncomfortably around his neck. "How can I help you young man?" Asked Spider-Man with a slightly bored tone. Harry put on his best cute little boy act. "Excuse me; I am a young Boy Scout who belongs to troop 206. We're selling popcorn to raise money for the homeless." Spider-Man's spidey senses tingled. "Oh the poor people!" exclaimed Spider-Man. "It reminds me of the days when I was still super." Harry's smile widened. "Oh? Tell me more." As Spider-Man told Harry of the sad story of his capture by HIM, the rest snuck in quietly.

"Dang…" Whispered 'Sirius'. The mansion was amazing, with gold-lined furniture everywhere. "Okay, so where do we go now?" Asked Simba, looking all around the room and sniffing loudly. "It smells like Volumizing Shampoo in here…"

The Phantom quickly gazed at the map, turning it upside down and rotating it. "I think we go….this way!" He pointed down a very odd looking hallway and the group ran off, but not before the Phantom walked up behind Spider-Man and hit him on the head, knocking him out. "Hey…that story was getting good," Harry snapped, wiping his tear-stained glasses on his shirt.

"Ugh, come on!" The Phantom grabbed Harry's uniform and pulled him the rest of the way down the hall.

The hall was very white and plastic-y looking, with occasional buttons making beeping noises, to which Harry clapped his hands and tried to do the Pokka.

"Oh, goody, a staircase…" Moaned a tired-looking Simba.

There was only one problem; the staircase led both up and down. "Which will we take?" asked 'Sirius'. The Phantom gazed at the map, muttering to himself.

Meanwhile, the buttons started to beep again, and Harry began to dance.

"La cucaracha! La cucaracha! NanananananaNA!"

Suddenly, Harry's wand lit up, and a blinding tawny light hit the staircase going up, turning it into a bunch of cockroaches.

"Whoops…"

"Yum, lunch!" Growled Simba, licking up the cockroaches and munching them. "Would you stop that!" Growled 'Sirius' himself. "Come on, this way!"

The four ran down the stairs, tripping and falling until Harry landed on a huge trapdoor.

"Owwww…"

"This is it!" Gasped the Phantom. He picked Harry up, plopped him on 'Sirius's back, and slowly opened the trapdoor.

'Sirius' began to snarl, but not from Harry, but from the horrible stench erupting from the door. "What is that?" Whispered Simba, bending his head over the edge. "Let me through!" Roared 'Sirius' and he leapt down the trapdoor with ease, Harry still unconscious and on his back. Simba and the Phantom followed.

There, standing right in front of them, was a massive, drooling, muscular, as-far-from-cute-as-possible three headed dog. Its mouth gave off the smell of rotting eggs, its fur was matted and black with dirt, eyes as red as Harry's after a meeting with Cho, and a line of spikes traveled down it's back.

One by one, the heads began to growl, bearing fangs as big as 'Sirius' head. "Take care of the boy…" Growled 'Sirius' lifting him off his back….

"WE FINISH THIS NOW, ALBERT FLUFFIKINS JUNIOR!"

"Oh, so you DO remember us!" The three heads said menacingly, lifting there paws (with claws).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know them? And they know you? What's going on here?"

Roared Simba.

"Of course, I know them! We were teammates in Obedience School , but they ALWAYS beat me! And they NEVER let me forget it!" Snarled 'Sirius'.

"But now, I know I can beat you, Albert!"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because I'm smaller!"

'Sirius' took off, running straight at Albert with all his might, but with a flick of the paw, 'Sirius' was pushed aside.

"SIRIUS!" Screamed Simba and the Phantom, rushing to his side.

"No! Let me do this on my own! Look, there's the door on the other side! I'll distract them and you two grab the boy and run! Do you understand? " 'Sirius' mumbled.

Both Simba and the Phantom nodded. "Okay, on the count of three, okay? One…two…" The three stood up. "THREE!"

'Sirius' charged with all his might, howling and growling and bearing his fangs.

Simba and the Phantom ran to Harry, who was beginning to wake up.

"What's going on…Why's Fluffy here? And where's Sirius?"

"No time to explain!" The Phantom said, placing Harry on his shoulder.

"GO! YOU FOOL'S! GO!" 'Sirius' screamed. Albert was backed into a corner, trying to fend off 'Sirius', who was biting at their feet.

"They're getting away!" Yelled one of the heads.

The Phantom and Simba ran with all their might. Just then, Albert broke free of 'Sirius', pushing him into the wall and leapt at the Phantom and Simba. He raised his paws, desperately biting at them and trying to step on them.  
"PHANTOM, SING! SING!" Cried Harry from his shoulder.

Without thinking, the Phantom began to sing "The Music of the Night" zigzagging Albert's feet.

Albert began to blink. His feet began to get heavier and heavier. His ear and eyelids drooped, and he began to walk in circles, dizzy.

The Phantom, Harry and Simba, made their way to the door, watching Albert falling asleep. And slowly, on a last note, the Phantom shut…the…..door….

**Chapter 10-Raoul**

Harry shivered. He felt like they were being picked off one by one. He silently prayed that he wouldn't be next. "This way!" said the Phantom in a low whisper. He readjusted the map. "We must be getting close." "Now how would you know that?" asked Harry. The Phantom sighed. "One, I can read maps. Two, I can smell volumizing shampoo." It was true, for a strong scent of lavender wafted out into the corridor where Harry, The Phantom, and Simba walked. They soon found a suspicious door marked 'Raoul's Room.' "OK." said the Phantom. "Raoul must be in here. Simba, I want you to find Christine. She is located in the dark cell across the mini river (Grace comments-"you know the river where the Phantom keeps his boat?"). I will handle HIM." After Simba bounded off, Harry faced the Phantom hesitantly. "Wha-what can I do?" The Phantom turned slowly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...You're coming with me." "WAHOO!" shouted Harry. He bounced happily up and down. The Phantom took out his lasso and sword (if he doesn't have one he does now) and kicked open the door.

**Ch. Whatever number We're on now: THE FIGHT!**

The room was dark and dank, echoing with only one piece of splendid furniture in it: a large, comfy looking Lay-Z-Boy arm chair. But no matter how comfy the chair looked, it couldn't hide the horrendous creature inside it. That creature was a man sitting crossed legged with pink hair curlers in his gold locks, his eyes scanning an old copy of the Home & Gardening Magazine.

The Phantom rose up his mighty sword and shouted, "RAOUL! DRAW YOUR SWORD! WE AT LAST MUST FINISH THIS!"

Raoul slowly turned his hideous head, a snow-white smile creeping up onto his chapstick-covered lips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend the Phantom and…" He paused, looking over Harry, "And his little puny friend. What, Phantom, is this the only freak who decided to help you? Couldn't get anyone better, I see…"

At that, Harry's fists clenched together, and he spat a spell, conjuring out of thin air a long sword and a very spiffy hat with a feather. "I AM NOT PUNY! ARGH!" Harry ran straight at Raoul, screaming in an odd mixture of Parseltongue and English.

He raised his wand and cried the first spell that came to his mind.

_" Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Raoul soared into the air and hit his cheap ceiling. A shower of foul smelling plaster rained down onto Harry, the Phantom and some miscellaneous objects of Raoul's.

"My beautiful Martha Stewart Home Collection from K Mart!" Moaned Raoul. The Phantom took this opportunity to aim his lasso at Raoul who was still suspended. "GOTCHA!" The Phantom exclaimed. His aim was perfect-just around Raoul's neck. "Now I will kill-"

"No!"

The Phantom paused, surprised, and then whirled around to face a shaking Harry.

"Harry! What is the meaning of this? Do you not remember WHY we came here in the first place? Why we snuck into his house past his ridiculous butler, through the three headed monster, and past the foul smelling corridors to finally capture the man I wanted to kill since the day he stepped into my opera house?"

Harry shook his head. "I do not wish to see the death of another human being."

"Raoul is not human, Harry." The Phantom patiently explained. Raoul shook his head in protest, though with difficulty because the Phantom's lasso still held a firm grip.

" I will finish off this man so that I may finally have Christine." With that he swiftly knocked Harry out. The world faded.

**Chapter: The Chapter after Whatever Chapter We're on... Homeward**

Harry didn't remember much of the incident. He soon found himself lying in a room that smelled strongly familiar. But it was a welcoming smell. He heard a distant voice. "Harry? Are you OK?" a girl's voice asked. "Wha?" The girl shushed him. "Ron? Bring me The Medication, will you? This time he will receive the correct dosage." The sleepy red head fumbled around the Gryffindor Common Room and handed Hermione the bottle. "Thanks." Hermione tipped the bottle into Harry's mouth. "Oops! Ron you klutz!" Ron, in attempt to escape a spider, jumped backwards and knocked Hermione's hand, which sent more potion into Harry's mouth than intended.

POOF!

Harry woke up. He blinked and saw a sign that said, WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!

THE END!

(Ha, I avoided the fight scene!)

Best Wishes, Major M and Captain C


End file.
